


Bad Ignis

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: the good and bad side of Ignis fight a war.Bad Ignis wins.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  Ignis needed to go home and his hand would then have a nice long conversation with his cock.

  Or perhaps it would be a short, furious one.

  He’d yet to decide that.

  Although the situation he found himself in certainly pointed towards the latter option.

  He glanced around the slightly smoky room, Nyx, Libertus and Crowe trading sloppy kisses in one corner, hands wandering to places that Ignis didn’t want to think about right now (maybe later, yes, definitely later), Luche practically humping another female Glaive whose name escaped him at the moment, Cor was against a wall with Monica, of all people, (he really hadn’t thought her Cor’s type, but then who wasn’t Cor’s type) pressed up against him, her thigh between his legs as she traced her finger over his half exposed chest whispering in his ear, the Immortal grinning devilishly, Pelna passed out with his head on a table in another corner, while Prompto and Gladio were making out in the middle of the impromptu dance floor, hands at each other’s asses, squeezing and fondling in a rather obscene way, grinding their hips together.  Or Prom was trying, it was more like Gladio’s thigh that was receiving attention due to the ridiculous height difference between them, until Gladio picked up the blond who squawked and wrapped his legs around the big man’s waist, obviously pleased with the new position if his happy groan was anything to go by.

  Ignis turned his attention to Noctis, sat across from him, elbows resting on the table, head propped in his hands, staring at Ignis with glazed bedroom eyes and flicking his tongue out to lick over his plump bottom lip.  Ignis shouldn’t have looked.  His dick had other ideas.  It was decidedly interested in the pink tongue, licking and…No, stop it.  He looked away and adjusted his far too tight jeans…again.

  Thanks to the Gods that Regis and Clarus had left earlier, although they had been a little handsy with each other too – and that didn’t bear thinking about at all.  One didn’t think of their King in compromising positions, or any positions in this context.  No, bad Ignis, he admonished himself.

  Why the Prince’s twenty first birthday was fast becoming some sort of orgy he didn’t know, but it was and Ignis was trying to come up with an excuse to leave.  So far Noct wouldn’t let him.  Being slightly too inebriated to protest much (that’s what he was telling himself and he was adhering to that, it definitely wasn’t because he was hard in his jeans and didn’t trust himself to stand) he found himself still at this…party.  Lacking a better description, he would go with that, party, yes, that would do.

  He ran his long finger around the rim of his glass, then swirled the last of the scotch in the bottom and tossed it back.  He was beyond sipping it.  It was good scotch, a lovely smoky flavour lingering on his tongue, it deserved better than to be thrown back like the cheap and nasty stuff, but again, he was too far gone to care about that.  That and he needed to distract himself from the foot that was caressing his calf under the table.  Or the eyes that tried to lock with his whenever he looked over at Noct, or his tongue.  Gods, Ignis, stop it, _BAD_ Ignis.  Bad Ignis just smirked knowingly.

  What the Prince thought he was doing, Ignis didn’t know.  Well, he did have some idea, however he wasn’t going down that dynamite laden path.  He might be drunk, but he wasn’t stupid.  Good Ignis nodded, no, not stupid.  Although he was still sitting here, so perhaps his intelligence was in question.  He tried telling himself it was because the Shield was far too busy…wait, where had those two gone?  He shook his head, unsure if he really wanted to know.  He sighed, someone had to be here to protect the Prince, regardless of the fact they were so close to the Citadel and there was an underground passage known only to the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive that led directly to the saferoom in the depths of the Citadel. 

  He startled when Noct shifted his chair around to sit closer to Ignis, and leaned his head on his hands again, so much closer than Ignis was entirely comfortable with.  He signalled quickly for another drink, he needed to keep his hands busy, on the table, away from Noct, or Noct’s thigh that was now pressed against his.

  He tried to sip it when it arrived, appreciate it as it deserved, yet he ended up knocking it back quickly when an exploratory hand traced lazy circles high up his thigh.  He slammed the glass down with a little more force than was necessary and stared at Noctis in bemusement.  He picked up the wandering hand by the wrist and placed it back on the table, where he could see it.  He got a pout from the Prince at his action, and then Noct shifted even closer.

  “Are you intending to sit in my lap, Highness?” he asked a little snarkily, using the title to bring this situation back from the brink of stupidity.

  “Maybe I am, Ignis,” Noct answered, his voice low and thick.

  Well, shit, he didn’t need to add that tone of voice to his issues this evening.  His cock disagreed.  His cock liked it.  It especially liked how his name sounded.  It was going to be added to the conversation between cock and hand later.

  “Noct…” Ignis’ voice aimed for a warning and ended up somewhere in the vicinity of desperate.

  “Ignis.” Noct replied a little smirk on his lips that he followed up with another flick of his tongue.

  Ignis groaned, his eyes following the path it took over Noct’s lips.

  “Fuck this,” he swore intending to leave right this minute, not caring if he exposed how turned on he was.  Not that anyone else in the room was paying attention.

  “I don’t need instruction, Ignis, I already had that in mind,” Noct grinned.

  Ignis stared in astonishment, he really hadn’t expected Noct to voice it so…clearly.  Noct was never overly talkative, or open with what he was feeling, he tended to keep that sort of thing to himself.  He had noticed some rather clumsy advances from his Prince of late, he’d managed to fob them off, pretend he hadn’t understood the Prince’s intentions, reminding himself of his own position, one of retainer to charge, although with the Prince’s 21st he was no longer his charge, Ignis was now his Chamberlain and Advisor, a subtle shift.  One he hadn’t thoroughly thought through the implications of.  Noct was now officially an adult in the eyes of the Crown, something Ignis had noticed, how could he not, but now it was slapping him in the face.  Like a wet fish.

  “Are you drunk?” he asked.

  “No, two drinks aren’t enough to get me drunk, Ignis.”  Noct smirked, “I’ve been drinking water the last few hours.”

  Ignis thought about that for a moment, he’d not observed him drinking a lot, it was certainly less than Ignis had consumed himself.  While Noct wasn’t an experienced drinker, he was no lightweight like Prompto.  It occurred to Ignis that the glazed expression wasn’t from drink, but something else.

  Bad Ignis really liked that look.

  “Well, you are certainly not in your right mind, Noct,” he stated emphatically, lacing them with the ire he was feeling.

  “I know _exactly_ what I’m doing, Ignis,” the low tone back again, a teasing smile pulling at those succulent lips.  Ignis mentally slapped himself, _STOP IT._   Do not think about his lips, or his hands or…

  “I’m going,” Ignis said, standing shakily.

  “I’d rather you were coming,” Noct said with a low growl, standing too and grabbing Ignis’ wrist to halt his movement.  Ignis’ dick twitched in his jeans at the comment.  Good Ignis tutted.

  “Noct…” he began, trying to regain some semblance of control, of himself, of the situation.

  “Ignis,” Noct replied again in that deliciously seductive tone, slipping his hand down to tangle their fingers together.  Ignis looked down at their hands, his mouth open, unable to move.

  Noct took the initiative to raise himself to his toes and slip his tongue into his open mouth, their mouths fusing together.  Ignis’ brain left the building entirely waving bye bye, his own tongue answering Noct’s questing one with an affirmative and decided _yes_ , his eyes sliding shut as he leaned into the kiss.  Oh Gods, he tasted divine.  Noct tightened his grip on Ignis’ hand and moved his body a little closer so they were standing flush against each other, he could feel the Prince’s chest rise and fall in time with his breaths.  Ignis brought his free hand up and caressed the nape of Noct’s neck, curling his fingers in the soft raven locks, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss further.  He felt Noct moan into his mouth and couldn’t help but respond with one of his own.

  His hand moved to Noct’s chest and he pushed them apart, breathing hard and a flush warming his face that had nothing to do with what he’d drunk.  His fingers curled in Noct’s shirt and Ignis pulled forcefully, dragging him out into the cool night air.  With a little spin and shove, he had Noct pinned against the wall outside the bar.  Noct gave a huff of surprise and a look that froze Ignis.  He wanted it, he wanted it like this, forceful and determined.  And damn all the Astrals if that lustful look didn’t go straight to Ignis’ cock with the force of a hammer.

  “What are you trying to do to me, Noct?” he gasped out, locking eyes with the debauched Prince.

  “Make you admit you want me as much as I want you,” Noct whispered.  “You do, don’t you?”  The slightly hopeful lilt in his hoarse tone went straight to Ignis’ heart.  Oh Astrals, he was in so deep now.  If it hadn’t been obvious before the kiss inside, it was now, Ignis knew that everything he felt was most likely written all over his face, mirroring the look that Noct was giving him.

  “I hardly think it bears saying,” he murmured running his hands through his hair.

  Noct reached a hand down to Ignis’ hip and pulled him in, looking up with his blue eyes wide and pleading.  “Tell me.”

  Ignis shook his head in desperate denial and Noct frowned, bringing his brows together, lips pursed in annoyance and disappointment.  He was coaxed closer, Noct’s thigh pressed between his legs and against the hard shaft in his jeans, creating friction that was almost too much for him to cope with.  He groaned again and crashed his lips down on Noct’s, thrusting his tongue in deep.  He put everything he couldn’t say into the kiss, pinning the Prince between wall and his heated body, his hands questing for Noct’s to pull them above his head and hold them there as he ravaged his mouth.  The way Noct’s hips stuttered into his own had him groaning again, pushing back forcefully.

  “You are going to regret this, Noct,” he murmured against Noct’s lips. He removed his hand to let the Prince bring his arms back down, ashamed of his dominating behaviour.

  “Only if you don’t do that again, Ignis,” Noct taunted, rolling his hips into Ignis’ hard.

  That pushed Ignis over the edge.  Bad Ignis cheered.  Bastard.

  The Advisor pushed away from the wall and grabbed Noct’s hand pulling him towards his apartment building half a block away.  He did not want to be seen dragging an obviously aroused Prince through the Citadel, not when his own state matched it so closely.  That way lay disaster.  And possible unemployment.  Or a trial for treason.

  He hastily unlocked his door and pushed Noct inside, shoving the door shut behind him with a slam and turned to the Prince again.  “No turning back, Noctis,” he warned, tone low and husky.  “Don’t start this if you don’t want to finish it.”

  Noct answered by sidling up close, his hand exploring the denim covered length of him, and Ignis tipped his head back, revelling in the hot touch.  The button on his jeans was slipped open, zipper soon following and Ignis sighed in relief at the lack of restriction.  But then that hand was searching, cupping and stroking over his hard shaft through his underwear, a low moan slipping from his lips.

  “Shit…” Noct murmured, a touch of wonder in his tone as his fingers traced his length.

  Ignis smirked a little, finally feeling a little control over the situation returning.  “No,” he stated quickly when Noct’s wandering fingers pulled at the waistband of his briefs.

  “No?” Noct looked up confused and annoyed that he wasn’t being allowed to touch properly.

  “No,” Ignis repeated and pulled his hand away.  With one long finger he pointed towards his bedroom, knowing Noct knew where it was even if he’d never been in there.  He quirked his brow up when Noct hesitated and he watched the adams’ apple in his throat bob up and down as he swallowed thickly.  But then he nodded and turned toward the room, Ignis following closely, close enough that he could reach down and palm at Noct’s ass as he walked, enjoying the play of muscles in his hand.  He hummed at the way it felt, squeezing a little as they reached the door.  He couldn’t resist the urge and planted a resounding slap to the covered mound, earning him a startled squeak from the Prince.  The look Noct shot him over his shoulder was slightly indignant, yet there was intrigue in it too, something Ignis decided he definitely wanted to explore. 

  Bad Ignis was thoroughly in control now. 

  Who the fuck knew where Good Ignis was, certainly wasn’t here.

  He spun Noct in his grasp and walked him back against the bed until the back of Noct’s knees hit the edge and he plonked down on it.  He watched Noct’s eyes rove over his open jeans, tongue caressing his bottom lip again before his teeth bit down on it, then flick up when Ignis started slipping each button on his shirt free, exposing the planes of his chest.  He was gratified by the frankly hungry look the Prince gave him as he pulled it open and left it fluttering around his torso.  Ignis then motioned that Noct should take his own shirt off.

  The speed that Noct ripped it off over his head and tossed it aside made Ignis chuckle deeply, definitely hungry, he thought.  But, then, he was feeling the same.  His own eyes took in the bared chest and defined abs, the dusky peaked nipples and the flush that covered his smooth skin. 

  “Lovely,” Ignis whispered, reaching a hand out and tweaking a nipple in his fingers lightly, testing Noct’s responsiveness to the touch.  His dick made its pleasure known at the darkening of blue eyes as he tugged more insistently, twitching, pushing against his underwear.  He gave Noct a sultry smile, rocking his hips forward, “suck,” he commanded, voice thick.

  Noct surged forward eagerly, shoving his jeans down and out of the way, then pulling his cock from his underwear, nestling it under his balls, eyes wide as he took in the length and girth that was exposed to his touch.  Blue eyes flicked up to his green as he moved closer, mouth dropping open, tongue questing towards the tip.  The first tentative touch of warm wet tongue made Ignis hiss between his teeth, his own hand curling around the nape of Noct’s neck, not applying any pressure, yet.  He wanted to see what Noct would do.

  Bad Ignis did too.

  What Noct did was proceed to give him one of the best blow jobs he’d ever had, making him tip his head back and moan when the tongue massaged the underside of his cock before he was encased in the heat of his mouth, sucked down almost half way, before Noct pulled back and then pushed back down again, taking more each time he bobbed his head.  Gods, when had he learned to do this?  Who else had enjoyed the sensation of the Prince of Lucis sucking their cock?  He shoved the burgeoning jealousy aside, he didn’t need to know, only feel.  He looked back down to watch reddened lips encompassing his girth, teeth sheathed and tongue pressing hard against him, eyes blown black picking up on every reaction Ignis gave him.  And right now, Ignis was giving him plenty to work with, moaning and panting as he watched.  Noct stealthily moved a hand down to palm at his own covered cock tenting his own jeans and Ignis wagged a finger at him, “no, don’t touch yourself, I’ll do that…later,” he said as he enjoyed the look of absolute need that crossed the Prince’s face as he reluctantly pulled his hand away, settling on caressing Ignis’ balls instead.  “Astrals,” he panted and saw a little smirk pull at the lips stretched wide around his cock.

  He raised a brow in annoyance, _oh I am going to wipe that smirk of your face, my Prince_.  He tugged on Noct’s hair roughly, pulling him forward, hips rolling into the wet heat of Noct’s willing mouth.  Blue eyes widened and drool pooled at the corners of his lips, Ignis stroked a long finger over the hollowed cheeks.  Noct was almost bumping his nose into the dark trimmed hair at the base of his cock and Ignis swore he saw stars when he felt the back of Noct’s throat contract around the head, a little choking noise alerting him to the Prince’s discomfort.  He pulled back a touch, allowing Noct to breathe harshly through his nose, the warm air hitting his pelvis and shooting fire through his veins.

  Ignis slowly pushed back in, hitting the back of Noct’s throat again, groaning quietly, his fingers curled in onyx hair, thighs straining to hold himself from fucking Noct’s mouth relentlessly, roughly.  He felt the pleased hum from the Prince around his cock as he suckled on the head, flicking his tongue around it, exploring the slit, probing gently and Ignis heard his own moan.

  It was becoming too much, too much sensation.

  “Enough!”  Ignis pulled back and Noct let him fall from his mouth, teasing a last lick up the shaft while he kept blue eyes locked on green.  Ignis pulled his glasses off his face and threw them in the direction of the bedside table, reckless for once with them, not really caring where they landed, as long as they were out of the way.  He bent down and shoved Noct back onto the bed and climbed over him, hand working at the button on the Prince’s jeans, tugging the zip down and ghosting his fingers lightly over the erection that was straining forward to his hand.  His licked his tongue over Noct’s lips, teasing, then bit down sharply, sucking the bottom lip before he moved to the other.  He shrugged his shirt off completely, tossing it to the side and grunted when Noct lifted his hands to explore the bare flesh, tentative as he panted into Ignis’ mouth.

  Ignis trailed his hands to Noct’s hips and sat back, wriggling the jeans down over them, Noct lifting his ass off the bed to help.  Ignis stood at the edge of the bed, tugging the jeans off completely, then pulling Noct’s underwear down, throwing it over his shoulder impatiently.  He roved his eyes up calves, thighs, over his straining groin, fingers following the path he was creating, lingering over Noct’s stomach, over his chest, dragging his nails over sternum, pinching both nipples sharply, revelling in the gasp that fell from reddened lips.  Noct’s porcelain cheeks were flushed pink, his chest heaving with his harsh breath.

  “Please…Ignis,” Noct moaned when Ignis twisted his fingers, back arching up into the touches.  The Advisor removed his hands from Noct’s chest, moving to the back of his knees and swung him around so he was now fully laid out on the bed.  Ignis crawled up and nudged creamy thighs open, kicking his own jeans off fully, shoving his briefs off, giving a little flick with his foot to fling them out of the way.  He paused allowing himself a long look down at the lust blown eyes of Noct.  Oh, he was loving that look, it was delicious.

   “Mine!” he snarled viciously, possessively capturing Noct’s mouth with his own, his hands tangling in his hair to hold him place as he claimed him with a searing kiss.  Noct surged up into it, thrusting his tongue against Ignis’ delving deeper in absolute agreement. 

  Bad Ignis cheered from the sidelines.

  “Yours,” the Prince panted when Ignis moved his mouth to the neck taut below him, he mouthed at it, nibbling and licking before he fastened his teeth to Noct’s shoulder, suckling a mark of possession, licking over it soothingly before trailing heated kisses down to one dusky peaked nipple.  He hummed appreciatively as he suckled it, tongue flicking the nub as Noct gripped his ashy brown locks and tugged him closer.  Ignis growled deep in his throat, lowering himself so that finally their naked bodies met, grinding into Noct’s hard length with his own.  The Prince threw his head back, panting harshly.

  Ignis sat back a little, and their eyes met.  His breath hitched when a look of complete trust and devotion crossed Noct’s face.  Oh, _oh_.  He leaned forward slowly, pressing their lips together in a gentle tender kiss, the atmosphere changing quickly from one of aggressive possession to something infinitely adoring and loving.  He felt a desire to show Noct just how he felt, how much he wanted him, what he _felt_ for him.  His hands stroked Noct’s sides as he kissed him, exploring with his tongue and could feel Noct react to it, shuddering at the new tender touches even more than he had to the previous demanding, hedonistic ones.  Noct’s hands came up to cup his face, fingers gliding over his jaw and into the hair at the nape of his neck and Ignis moaned at the touch, pulling his head back to stare into the midnight blue of Noct’s eyes.

  “Mine?” he asked shakily, quiet, all domination and possessiveness gone from his voice, replaced with wondering and confusion.

  “Yours, Ignis,” the Prince nodding as he reassured him, “all yours.”

  Ignis’ eyes went wide as he took in the truth of it in Noct’s eyes, oh this was too much, he couldn’t look at him, not when he was staring back as if Ignis was the most wonderful thing ever.  It was too close to what Ignis had kept repressed for so long that it forced him to close his eyes and press forward for more of those passionate, sweet kisses, his hands caressing Noct’s arms, shoulders, anything he could reach, tangled together as they were.

  Slowly he kissed his way along Noct’s jaw, down his taut throat, along clavicles, down his sternum, licking the defined abdominals that quivered under his mouth, shifting between muscled thighs he settled on his goal, one hand stroking Noct’s length as he applied little kittenish licks to the tip, swirling around the flushed head, other hand holding the Prince steady and stop the bucking of his hips. 

  Bad Ignis, his mind whispered, the reasoned side of him trying to bring him back from the brink of madness, but his heart shoved him over the edge and falling, he took Noct into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked down, cupping the warmth of Noct’s balls in his free hand, massaging gently as his mouth encased the velvet length, tongue flicking and pressing.  The taste of the Prince’s arousal slightly salty on his tongue and he lapped it up, probing at the slit for more.  Noct’s moans reaching his ears he glanced up to see he’d raised himself up on elbows to watch the worship he was performing, their eyes meeting as Noct panted harshly, Ignis breathing through his nose before he swallowed down again.

  He was good at this, he knew it, his previous lover’s vocally appreciative in a way that Ignis had been slightly smug about, a little voice whispering in his head that he was only perfecting it so that he could do this to his Prince.  And now that he was doing it, he applied every trick he’d ever learned, wanting to reduce Noctis to a moaning puddle of goo.  That point was approaching fast if he was any judge, the cock in his mouth jumping and pulsing with every lick, every perfectly applied suck.  He nosed the coarse raven hair at Noct’s base, forcing down his gag reflex to take him in fully into his throat.

  “Gods…you could…could suck…suck start a Harley, fuck…Ignis…” Noct moaned thickly from above and the Advisor smirked around the dick in his mouth as the Prince tried to feebly rock his hips up into it.  He’d heard that particular comment before, but hearing Noct’s praise was worth more than any prize, valuable to him in a way that didn’t bear thinking about, wiping out every other lover in a mighty sweep of a hand, leaving him with just Noctis, only Noctis.

  Pulling off Noct’s cock with a sinful pop, he pushed the Prince’s knees up into his chest, seeking out his next goal, nosing and nuzzling the tightened balls, slipping his tongue over his perineum, the gasp of salacious need music to his ears.  Bad Ignis, indeed.

  Using both hands he pulled Noct’s ass cheeks apart and eyed the dusky pink ring in front of him greedily, licking his swollen lips he looked up at Noct again.  Flushed and expectant, debauched and so close to the edge, Noct canted his hips up, begging in a way that fired Ignis’ blood.  He was never one to deny Noct and he wasn’t about to start now, not when all his own sinful desires were laid out for him to indulge in, heart and dick in complete agreement.  He surged forward, mouth falling open, tongue snaking out to give a first tentative lick, then giving free reign to his oral fixation, he set to, circling, teasing, probing gently, feeling Noct quiver under his ministrations, hearing him groan at every little swipe.

  Before he lost himself in the Prince entirely - although who was he kidding, he already _was_ lost, irrevocably, Ignis pulled back and murmured, “top drawer,” with a little tilt of his head in the direction of the bedside table.  Noct nodded and shifted to open the drawer, rummaging around in it as Ignis turned his attention back to where it wanted to be.  He dove back in enthusiastically, probing again, fingers gripping forcefully at Noct’s ass cheeks, head heard something drop softly on the bed and hummed as he pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle.  Noct gave a little cry of pleasure and Ignis swirled his tongue around inside, delving deeper chasing more of those lovely cries.  Extricating one hand he held it out to Noctis, waggling his fingers impatiently and heard a familiar click of the bottle of lubricant popping open, then the cool liquid slid over his fingers.

  Warming it over his fingers he nestled between Noct’s thighs eyes focused entirely on what he was about to do, circling one deft finger slowly, caressing and coating the hole before he pressed it in.  Noct’s hips rocked up and a low groan sounded through the room, echoing off the walls.  He slid it in and out, glacial in his pace, testing, widening, searching for the spot that would make Noctis cry out again.  It only took Ignis a moment to find it, Noct shouting as he brushed over the bundle of nerves, he glanced up, his own glazed eyes roving over a taut throat, head thrown back, lips clenched between white teeth.  So lovely.

  Ignis pushed another digit in beside the other, seeking the spot again, this time pressing down harder and Noct was squirming, moaning incoherently, begging and pleading for more, cock drooling on his stomach.  Ignis couldn’t resist, he surged up and licked at the viscous fluid, his fingers still working feverishly, scissoring to widen the path for his own cock as he lapped at the flushing tip.

  “Please…please…I…please,” Noct begged him and Ignis’ throbbing member could only agree wholeheartedly.  But he held back a few moments, working Noct open more, he didn’t want to hurt him.  And he wanted to make this last as long as possible.

  When he did finally remove his fingers, Noct whined at the loss and threw him a look that Ignis wanted to hold in his memory forever, lustful, needy and demanding.  He looked over the bed and frowned, Noct hadn’t grabbed the box of condoms, so he shuffled and made to reach out for the drawer to get them only to have Noct grab his hand and stop him.

  “NO!” 

  “Noct…we should…” he trailed off as Noctis shook his head.

  “No, I want to feel you…properly, I want to know what it’s like to…to have you, all of you,” Noct’s voice came out in a breathy rush.

  “But…” Ignis started to say that they should be safe, he was _always_ safe.

  “I’ve never…done it without one…but I want to…I need to with you,” Noct asserted, “I want to feel you,” he repeated, “please, Ignis.”

  Oh.  Ignis was torn.  He wanted them to be safe, he’d never been without protection, but the desire to feel Noctis around him without any barriers was confounding his senses.  Good Ignis and Bad Ignis fought fiercely in his mind, shouting at each other.

  Bad Ignis won.

  Just like he had all night.

  Bad Ignis knew what his heart wanted.  Good Ignis shook his head in resignation and went to sit in the corner, judgmental and disproving.

  He nodded shakily, not trusting his own voice and Noct relaxed, handing him the lubricant and watching as his Advisor slicked his length.  Their eyes met again as Ignis shifted, lifting Noct’s legs to wrap them around his waist, slickened hand snaking between them to guide himself to Noct’s rim.

 Their mouths crashed together as Ignis felt the ring of muscle let him in, tightly hugging the head as he paused, waiting for Noct to indicate he was ready for more.  Noct panted into his mouth and moaned, then nodded.  The first press in was overwhelmingly good, the lack of prophylactic around him letting him feel _everything_.  It was glorious, it was addictive, it was…Noctis.  Ignis captured the Prince’s hands, tangling their fingers together as his hips pushed forward further, Noct tightly sheathing him as he hit bottom, fully encased.

  Gods, he’d loved sex before, but this was…this was…he had no words for how it felt.  Bad Ignis nodded sagely, it was _Noctis_ , that was why it felt the way it did, nothing to do with no condom, nothing at all.  _Just enjoy it._

  Noct gripped his hands tighter and canted his hips up and Ignis shut out every thought in his head, his tongue questing in the Prince’s mouth as he started to move, groaning at the delicious slide of his cock inside the man below him, the man he loved.

  When he started fucking…no, _making love_ to Noctis, both Good and Bad sides of himself were finally in agreement, urging him on, cheering as he chased down the pleasure, sought out the cries of them both, hips diving deeper as his tongue followed suit, Noctis meeting his every thrust eagerly.

  After a while he sat back, pulling Noct with him and shifted so that his Prince was in his lap, legs still locked around him, arms around his shoulders, their chests heaving in time, slick with sweat as Noct rocked his hips and took him in deeper making Ignis growl and throw his head back.  Noct slid his tongue out and over his throat, nibbling little kisses as he rolled onto Ignis’ length, his own cock slipping between their stomachs, forgotten as he chased the orgasm tightening in his gut.  Ignis rocked up as hard as he could in this position, allowing Noct to control most of it, revelling in how wonderful it felt, feeling Noct clench around him, his vision blurring, hair flopping over his forehead, mouth dropped open as he panted out Noct’s name over and over.

  “I…Ignis,” Noct hissed and ground down harder, his release coating their stomachs and the clenching pulse around his own cock made Ignis shove up as hard as he could, his gut flipping and tightening, and…oh…Gods.

  He came so hard and fast he lost all sense of anything else, vision going white, the only sound he could hear the racing of his own heart.

  Still entangled they slipped sideways and lay panting on the bed, Ignis drifting in and out of consciousness, finally succumbing to it.

  When he came to, hours, minutes later, he didn’t know, but he groaned and rolled away from the dozing Prince, clasping his head as he sat on the edge of the bed.

  Good Ignis tutted and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

  Bad Ignis was lounging back, smoking a cigarette, thoroughly satisfied with himself.

  He cradled his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he stared unseeing at the floor of his bedroom, Prince snoring softly behind him. 

  “Oh, Gods, what have I done?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Ignis high-fived Bad Ignis and they both settled in to watch over the edge of the bed like a pair of pervy peeping toms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I wasn't going to make this a two parter when I originally wrote it, but my smutty fingers couldn't help themselves, so here we are.

  The morning after was a distinctly awkward affair with Ignis scuttling to the shower the moment he felt Noct stir beside him.  He’d not slept, and had in fact spent the night crouched on the edge of his own bed, head in his hands staring at nothing.

  Bad Ignis rolled his eyes.

  Good Ignis had rocked himself to sleep in the corner.

  Hiding, that was what he was doing.  He spent an inordinately exorbitant time in the shower, washing away his sins, only it didn’t work, he still felt dirty…and guilty…and a multitude of other things, none of them good.

  Cool, calm and collected though his outward demeanour was, giving lie to the entomology of his name most thought, Ignis was anything but inwardly.  Inside, the fire he was named for, burned bright and fierce.  He struggled to control it, putting on a stoic mask that few saw through.  Yet cracks had shown last night and Noct had fully taken advantage of that, prising them open to lay him bare, raw and vulnerable.  Mess of contradictions that he knew himself to be, he’d nonetheless been proud of the way he had maintained his façade.  That was gone now.  His only hope was that no-one had noticed him dragging the Prince from his own birthday celebration in a lust fuelled haze.

  _Treason_ Good Ignis whispered.  _Unemployment_.

  He groaned and shoved his head under the water again.

  His dick twitched as he recalled just how he’d let himself go, claiming Noct as if he had a right to, as he’d always wanted to, always dreamed about.  He groaned at himself in disgust.

  Bad Ignis smirked from the doorway.

  Bastard.

  He wasn’t going to touch himself, he already felt enough guilt, stroking himself to release while Noct was in the other room was a cringeworthy prospect and one he refused to give in to, no matter how much his cock was aching for it.  He concentrated on washing his hair to remove the sweat and residual smoke that he could smell in it.  He ignored the slight percussive beat in his head, massaging his scalp and rinsing off.  He stared at the tiles on the wall of his shower.  He didn’t want to leave, it was…safe in here.  Out there was Noctis…and questions…and a discussion he definitely didn’t want to have.

  Noct had wanted it, begged him for it, pushed Ignis until he was so debauched and lost that he’d just…taken what was offered.  He’d laid his desires bare and Noct had been glorious, he could hardly deny that, but still…it was wrong on so many levels.

  Good Ignis pushed Bad Ignis aside and nodded his agreement.

  Well, that was helpful.  Not.

  He sighed, the water would start running cold if he didn’t find his missing self-restraint and get out of the shower and face what was coming.  Turning the water off he stood dripping on the matt for a moment before grabbing one his fluffy towels, wrapping it securely around his waist, he reached for another to dry his chest and hair.  Then face-palmed when he realised he’d been so focused on getting away from Noct wakening that he’d not grabbed anything to wear.

  Where was his brain?  Good Ignis tutted.

  He was getting rather tired of that.

  Bad Ignis agreed wholeheartedly with that sentiment.

  Rolling his eyes so much he could almost see into the back of his skull, Ignis took a deep breath into his lungs and calmed himself.  Time to face the music.  And potential firing squad.  Or perhaps lethal injection, or…fuck, he needed to stop this and just…well, what exactly, he didn’t know.

  Feigning nonchalance, he stalked out of the bathroom and headed directly for his closet and dresser, removing clothes quickly.  He stole a glance towards the scene of his destruction and blushed to see Noctis sitting up, cross-legged in his bed, a sheet draped messily over his groin barely keeping him decent.  He grimaced when he saw the love bites that littered the porcelain flesh.  Ignis had forgotten he’d done that, leaving marks of possession on the Prince’s skin.  And his gaze definitely didn’t linger on his dusky nipples or the defined chest or the way his abdominals were becoming so…right, focus, Ignis.

  “You’re gonna pretend it didn’t happen,” Noct’s accusing voice came from the bed as Ignis looked away and slid his underwear up his legs and under the towel.

  “I would rather it had not happened at all, Highness,” he drawled, tone laced with guilt and ire.

  He could almost feel Noct’s displeasure rolling off him and he refused to turn and meet his eyes, he didn’t know if he be able to hold back from striding to the bed and kissing it all away.  Having experienced what those plump lips felt like against his own made it extraordinarily difficult to remain where he was.  His dick surged at the thought and he groaned inwardly, what on Eos was wrong with him?

  “Best night of my life and you want it to all go away,” Noct said quietly, voice sad and Ignis stiffened.

  “Noct…” he began and faltered.  No matter what he said right now, it would be wrong.  Admitting to Noct that he had felt the same would give him ideas that this could continue.  Telling him it was a mistake would hurt his Prince in a way he couldn’t abide.  Thoughts racing in ever widening circles he didn’t hear Noct leave the bed and was startled when he appeared in his line of sight.  Naked.  He groaned, “Noct…please.”

  “You made love to me,” Noct whispered in that seductive tone that had driven Ignis mad the night before and he felt himself responding to it all over again.

  “I…yes,” there was no point deny it, Noct had seen it, felt it.

  Good Ignis whined in distress, _don’t go there_.

  “You called me yours,” Noct continued, relentless.

  Ignis ran his hands through his still damp hair and tried to avert his eyes, drawing in a shuddering breath, his heart racing in his chest.  “I…” he faltered again.

  “I _want_ to be yours, Ignis,” Noct murmured, moving closer hesitantly and Ignis’ heart leapt at the words.  Oh Gods.  Warm hands ghosted over his waist to his hips and the towel dropped to the floor, leaving Ignis in just his straining boxer briefs.  “I _want_ you,” Noct added, his fingers tracing lazy circles over Ignis’ abdomen, sending little flutters through his stomach.  He groaned at the touches and was unable to pull away.  “No-one cares who I fuck, Ignis.”

  “Noct,” he tried to admonish his Prince.  Though who was he trying to kid, he was the one who required punishment.

  “Dad doesn’t care so why should you?  He’s too busy getting it on with Clarus to give a shit who’s in my bed.”

  Ignis’ eyes widened in astonishment, “I did not need to know that.”

  “Yeah, you think I wanted to walk in on it?”  Noct shuddered.

  Ignis forced away the memory of the King and his Shield as they left the party, hands…no, don’t think about that.  “Noct, please,” he begged, desperate.

  Bad Ignis reclined on the bed, _you only think you can’t do this because you’ve convinced yourself it’s what everyone thinks, it’s not true._

  Ignis’ mind reeled.  Was that really true?  Had he held back his desires for Noct because he thought that was what others expected? 

  “Ask him yourself if you don’t believe me,” Noct threw out and Ignis shook his head vehemently, no, that was not something he was going to do.  He couldn’t ask His Majesty _that_.  “If you feel the need to do this _properly_ , ask him if it’s ok if we date.”  Oh, _OH_.  That was what Noct meant, not…he shook his head again.  His brain really was scattered, he could hardly follow the conversation.  Granted, a very naked beautiful Noctis was gripping his hips and looking up at him with those dark blue pools, thick lashes framing them and… _fuck, get it together._

  “You…want to date me?” he asked incredulously.

  Good Ignis sat up and took note of where the conversation was going.

  Bad Ignis smirked, _see, told you so_.

  “Ignis, I’ll take you any way I can get,” Noct asserted and pulled him closer so that their bare chests met and Ignis gasped at the contact.  His hands came up of their own volition, stroking toned arms, silky little touches and Noct grinned.  “You want me, yeah?  Then _take_ me,” Noct growled low in his throat.

  Bad Ignis cheered, his brain ambled away and his heart…his heart pushed him forward.

  He bent his head slowly, cautiously, but Noct surged up and their lips met, parted and tongues clashed.  Oh, he tasted as good as he had last night, delicious.  He tangled his fingers in Noct’s onyx hair, deepening this kiss, wanting it to go on and on, never end.  Slow, sensual, decidedly erotic, the kiss meant more to him than he could have ever possibly imagined, even after the night before.

  Could he just take what was offered, really make Noct _his_? 

  Bad Ignis murmured in his ear, _remember how he liked being held, restrained?  He wants it like that._

  Ignis pulled back and tried to clear his head of all thoughts, good or bad and tried to listen to just his heart.  Noct truly needed to understand what he was asking for.

  “And what if you grow tired of this game, hmm, _Highness_?  It can be sweet with me, or…” he said, voice husky, seductive, gripping Noct’s ass in his fingers and squeezing hard watching Noct’s eyes go wide and even darker, “a little less sweet,” and he bent his head, biting down on the plump bottom lip in front of him, a sharp gasp choked out of his Prince.  “I’m a complicated man, Noct, I desire things you may not wish to experience, are you really sure you want to delve into my world?”

  Noct searched his gaze and Ignis was sure he didn’t fully understand what he was saying, despite his obvious experience, there were still things he hadn’t explored.

  “Could we…would you take it slow with…teach me?” Noct asked eventually, licking the lip Ignis had bitten.  “When you held my hands and…yeah, that was good, I liked that.”

  “Do you trust me, Noct, do you trust that I wouldn’t ever truly hurt you, because I could never do that.  I might make your ass delightfully red but never beyond what you could handle,” he said quietly and Noct inhaled a deep breath at his words, but he nodded.  “It means being submissive, Noctis, letting me do what I wish if we indulge in ‘play’.  Because there are times when I need to be in complete control.”

  “Yeah…I can see that about you, Specs, and…I like it, a lot,” Noct breathed out, voice almost a whisper.

  Ignis led Noct to the bed and patted the spot beside him, then waited for him to sit and face him.  “I am not saying it would be…I would not require you to be submissive all the time, indeed, I wouldn’t want that, but sometimes…when the urge strikes, so to speak…I might want to tie you to the bed and fuck you silly, so that you beg me to let you come.”  He watched Noct lick his lips again and crossed his own legs to hide his arousal.

  “Fuck…do you know how hot that sounds?”

  Ignis quirked his brow up and Noct gave him a half smile.  “And what about dating?  Because I would want to be ridiculously romantic with you, spoil you, treat you like the Prince that you are.”

  “As long as you could cope with some of that in return, we’re good.  I’m not a big fan of PDA, but then I don’t think you are either…are you?”

  “Not particularly, I prefer privacy, or at the very least no press or large audiences,” he explained and Noct was nodding again.

  “I thought so…but holding hands…that sort of thing, is that ok?”

  “Perfectly acceptable, except when we have a particular scene in mind for the bedroom, one where I may touch you, but you have to wait until I say you can…”

  Noct shivered a little and pressed against his side, “make me beg for it, beg to touch you?”

  “Yes,” he stated and Noct gave a shaky sigh.  He reached out a long finger and lifted Noct’s face to see what he was thinking.  There was no judgement, no repulsion, only intrigue and…something deep and needy in his blue eyes.  “But outside of that, I would want you to feel you can…touch, kiss, that you don’t need permission.  I can separate those sides of myself.  The way I feel about you…I want both, neither being mutually exclusive.  I want to…explore the look you gave me when I was…dominant with you last night.  I should not have done that, I did not have permission to do so and I apologise, it will not happen again, not until we discuss limits, safe words.”

  “I kinda get that, but Specs, that turned me on, just like listening to you eviscerate some idiot, or stare a douchebag down, it’s fucking hot.”

  Ignis smirked, just a little and Bad Ignis laughed.

  Smug bastard.

  He coughed delicately, “yes, well, if we are to…date, explore a relationship, I would like to keep things…vanilla for a while before we…indulge, you wish me to take it slow, then we shall and only if you make your father aware that we are in a relationship.  I will not be party to lying to my King, no matter how much I…no matter how I feel about you.”

  “Does vanilla mean we can still…make love, Ignis?” Noct asked, his voice tripping over the words, locking their gazes and he stroked his hand up Ignis bare arm which suddenly reminded him that Noct was still very much naked, on his bed and Ignis was only in his boxer briefs.  He nodded his response and gulped when Noct launched himself at him, settling himself in Ignis’ lap like he belonged there.  “So, like I said earlier, _take me_.”

  Ignis threw his head back and laughed, Noct was topping from the bottom and didn’t even know it.  Then he smirked at the words and thought of the other way they could be interpreted and felt his dick twitch at the thought.  Maybe…

  “What’s so funny?”

  “Oh, nothing important, I’ll explain later, but now…now I’d like to…” Ignis murmured huskily and bent his head to find Noct’s willing mouth, his hands curling in his soft black hair, glorying in the groan of desire that vibrated through his new lover making him deepen the kiss.  Their tongues danced together, breaths mingling as Noct’s hands ghosted over his chest, exploring gently and Ignis felt himself arch into the light touches, wanting more.  Oh, this felt so good, so much better now that it was…without guilt or second guessing and he moaned when Noct scraped his blunt nails over his chest, thumbing at his nipples as they hardened.  Delicious and very arousing.

  Good Ignis waltzed around the room with Bad Ignis.

  Noct ground down in his lap, rubbing their groins against each other, the thin fabric of Ignis’ boxer briefs doing little to contain his erection as it begged for freedom, their kiss slow and sensual and Ignis let his hands explore the planes of Noct’s back, the flutter of muscles under the skin setting him ablaze.  He leaned back and brought his Prince with him so that Noct could straddle his thighs and Ignis could look up at him, complete devotion in his gaze and Noct bit his lip at the look.  Noctis nodded and surged down to kiss Ignis again, neither needing words right now.  They both understood what was happening, their feelings exposed to one another.  Ignis thrust his hips up into Noct and grasped at his back to hold him in place where it felt best, where they could both feel what they were doing to each other.

  Ignis moved his hands and pulled at his underwear, Noct lifting to help and he sighed with relief at the lack of constriction, then moaned brokenly when their bared lengths rubbed together.  Astrals, he may just come from that.  It felt so delicious, erotic with the glide their combined pre-come created.

  “Oh shit,” Noct growled as he rocked his hips again and all Ignis could do was agree with his Prince, letting out a loud moan of pleasure as the feeling shot through his veins.  He coaxed Noct up and let him bend over him, face to dick that hung enticingly close to his mouth and could swear he was almost drooling at the thought of tasting him again.  His mouth dropped open, tongue flicking out to curl around the flushed and swollen head, Noct hips stuttering a little as he desperately tried to stay still, but Ignis wasn’t having that, gripping those slim hips in his long deft fingers he urged Noct to press down.  He took him in, tongue swirling, mouth encasing the velvety hot length and he sucked, pulling the cock right into his mouth then into his throat as he expertly swallowed him down.

  Noct swore above him, voice rough with desire and lust.  Ignis hummed around the cock, hands stroking up Noct’s sides as his lover started to thrust eagerly, encouraging him to abandon any restraint, Ignis could take whatever he wanted to give.  He could feel him pulsing against his tongue and Ignis slowed his sucks, gentling the motions of his head and mouth, pulling Noct back from the edge.  He let Noct fall from his mouth and blew on the tip, then flipped Noct onto his back and loomed above him, taking in the flush to his lovely face.

  “Beautiful, so beautiful,” He murmured softly, reverently and Noct blushed harder, trying to hide his face.  Ignis wouldn’t let him, “no, let me see you, love, please.”

  Noct nodded and met Ignis’ eyes, not hiding, letting it all show for Ignis, biting his lip at the endearment that had slipped from Ignis without thought.

  He dragged his eyes away for a few moments, searching the floor beside the bed for a discarded bottle and once he spotted it he gave a satisfied hum and leaned over to grab it, letting it drop beside Noct’s shoulder with a soft thud.  They would need it soon, yet now quite in the way Noct anticipated. 

  Ignis had other ideas.

  Good Ignis high-fived Bad Ignis and they both settled in to watch over the edge of the bed like a pair of pervy peeping toms.

  Another kiss shared between them, mouths locked together in molten need, Ignis let his hands wander where they would, adoring and sensual little touches over Noct’s stomach, up his sternum, across prominent clavicles, down his toned arms until he could grip his hands and tangle their fingers together, his tongue delving and exploring all the while.

  They were both panting heavily when Ignis pulled away and rolled to lay beside Noct, one leg draped over his hips, exposing himself and he pulled Noct’s hand towards his ass, encouraging him to feel, to explore, to touch where Ignis wanted him to the most.  Noct shot him a querying glance, confused at first then gradual understanding flooded his features as Ignis shifted so Noct could feel the tight ring of muscle.

  “I want you,” Ignis murmured, finally admitting what he had been unable to say the night before when Noct had asked, had pleaded for the truth.  With his free hand he groped for the bottle and inclined his head, asking and Noct held out his hand that had been teasing his hole lightly.

  If they were going to do this, be a couple, be in a proper relationship, Ignis wanted it to be equal, give and take on both sides and he feel the need to experience what is was like to be filled by Noct, possessed by him, claimed as Ignis had claimed him the night before.  It was far from common for him to do this, closer to rare in his experience, yet it felt…right.

  “I’ve never…been top, Ignis,” Noct whispered nervously as he warmed his fingers, “it’s…I’m not…dominant.”

  “Being dominant or submissive has nothing to do with whose cock goes where, love, and this has nothing to do with that, this is…this is for us,” he explained gently, kissing Noct’s hot cheek.  “You wanted to feel me last night, now I want to feel you.”

  “But…are you sure, it might not be…any good?”  Noct glanced down at where his hand hovered, glistening with lubricant above Ignis hip.

  “Very sure,” he answered and took hold of his wrist, guiding him down and gasped when he felt the slick fingers tentatively circle his opening.  “And you will be perfect, it’s _you_.  Just do what you would do to yourself…yes, like that…” he added when Noct’s first finger breached his tight rim slowly.  He reached for Noct’s other hand and held it over his lover’s chest, rolling his hips just enough to let Noct know he was ready for more and Noct obliged, pushing in deeper with his digit, into Ignis’ hot ass.  “Another…” Ignis growled low and Noct added a second, “yes, love…oh,” he moaned.

  He could feel Noct searching with his fingers, questing as he stretched and Ignis helped by canting his hips into it, giving a little cry when the tips brushed over the bundle of nerves.

  “There?” Noct asked, voice gone thick with restrained want and curled his fingers again.

  “Yes!  Oh…more,” Ignis pleaded, grinding down on the fingers inside him, feeling the tell-tale tip of a third probing, “slowly…”

  He gave a little hiss at the intrusion, the burn rocketing through his groin and he stilled his movements as Noct pushed the third finger right in, twisting just enough to keep the heat at a simmer, but soon he was keening and rocking, Noct curling his fingers this way and that, gaining experience with each touch and glide, watching Ignis’ face intently as he unravelled through his ministrations, his cock hard and leaking against Noct’s hip as he rolled forward and back, delighting in every sensation.

  Ignis untangled his fingers from Noct’s and traced a fiery path down his lover’s chest, teasing his deft fingers around Noct’s base, then up the length, coaxing him to full hardness again, his breath hot against Noct’s ear, making his shiver when he suckled the lobe.

  He cried out again, hoarsely moaning as Noct rubbed at the spot inside him relentlessly now, surer in his movements and Ignis was almost sobbing with the need to be filled.

  “Noct…”

  “Ignis,” Noctis breathed out and withdrew his fingers slowly, understanding what his Advisor and lover needed.

  Ignis rolled himself on top and lifted up on his knees, giving them space, Noct using the left-over lubricant on his fingers to start to slick up his length as Ignis retrieved the bottle.  He poured a generous amount into his palm and reached down between his legs to cover the head and length, stroking and pulling gently as Noct groaned at the gliding touch, his own hands now firmly grasping Ignis’ thighs, blanching the skin white where his fingers dug in, trying to ground himself for what he knew was to come.

  Ignis locked eyes with Noct as he shifted above him and lowered so that the tip was nudging at his twitching rim.

  Bad Ignis covered Good Ignis’ eyes, but gave a raucous laugh when Good Ignis batted his hands away.

  Ignis ignored them both and listened to his heart beat faster as he sank down, throwing his head back as he was filled and gasping roughly when he bottomed out, Noct panting below, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

  “Oh, Gods…Ignis,” he moaned and Ingis tilted his head forward, planting his hands on either side of Noct’s shoulders, he began to rock and roll his hips back and forth getting used to Noct’s girth before he really started to move.  It felt divine, especially when Noct’s hands moved to his hips to encourage his movements, urging him on.

  “Fuck!” Ignis shouted when he slipped his legs wider and Noct took the initiative to thrust up even deeper, balls hitting Ignis ass cheeks with a resounding slap-slap as they moved together finding a rhythm, both starting to moan incoherently.

  Ignis shifted again, his hands finding purchase on Noct’s sweat slick chest as he lent back and lifted up and down with his thighs, riding Noct for all he was worth, their twin cries a counterpoint to the sound flesh meeting flesh.  He could feel the familiar coiling in his gut building as their pace increased, fervent and passionate, Noct’s cock pulsing inside him as he clenched around it.

  He looked down and met dark blue pools watching his face, searching, seeking, reverent and dazed as he saw Ignis coming undone, composure completely gone now, his mouth hanging open.  Ignis saw lust and desire mingling with wonder and adoration, knowing his own face spoke of the very same things and it nudged him closer to the edge.

  He bent down and let Noct thrust up as fast and hard as he could, handing over control to the man he loved, their mouths seeking each other’s for open mouthed kisses that were sloppy and messy and beautiful all the same, panting in time.  Ignis threw his head back and ground out Noct’s name between clenched teeth as he felt his orgasm overwhelm him, painting Noct’s stomach with the viscous fluid and Noct shouted harshly, voice almost gone as he pumped his own release into Ignis’ ass.

  Their slick chests slid together as Noct rode out his orgasm, hips stuttering up into Ignis until they finally stilled and all could be heard was their harsh breaths.  Ignis buried his face into the crook of Noct’s neck and shoulder, pressing kisses to the taut heated skin, murmuring Noct’s name as his lover brought his hands up to stroke his sweaty back.

  Noct’s softened cock slipped from Ignis as he rolled off and slumped on the bed, his Prince giving him an owlish look and he returned it with a shaky smile, his hands reaching up to cup his face as he pressed a soft kiss to plum swollen lips.

  “That…that was…” Noct flailed around trying to express what he felt and Ignis nodded his agreement.

  “Wonderful,” he breathed out, his voice hushed, reverent.  “Perfect.”

  Noct rolled onto his side and curled into Ignis’ chest, “I was…ok, then?”

  Ignis tilted his head down, seeking Noct’s gaze, “yes, my love, far more than ok.  Blissful.”

  Noct yawned, covering his mouth quickly, “oops.”

  Ignis chuckled and hugged his Prince, “shall we have a little nap…after we clean up, I think.”

  “Yeah, probably a good idea, Speccy,” Noct sleepily agreed, letting Ignis tug him up out of the bed and to the shower, leaning his head against Ignis when the warm water cascaded over them both washing them clean.

  Wrapped in fluffy towels they padded back to the bed and collapsed in a tangled heap, Noct laying half across Ignis and he couldn’t bring himself to shift them, it felt to comfortable and…it felt like home somehow to Ignis, a sense of belonging he hadn’t known was missing. 

  As bratty and lazy as Noct could sometimes be, he loved him, completely, irrevocably and from the look in Noct’s sleepy eyes, he felt the same about Ignis.  Neither hid from the other as they gazed at each other.  Ignis brought a hand up, one finger to Noct’s jaw, his thumb under his chin as he tilted his face for a sweet kiss.

  He didn’t notice that neither Good Ignis nor Bad Ignis were gone.

  He felt whole.


End file.
